


Carolers

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Carolers - Freeform, F/M, Kyle being pissy, M/M, threatening to kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Kyle hates Christmas Carolers.
Relationships: Kyle Nimbus/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Carolers

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the winter Bingo thingy

Kyle rolled his eyes behind the door as you smiled and listened to the third set of carolers to knock on your door. “Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers.” He huffed the minute the door was closed.

“Because it is Christmas, Kyle.” You gave a soft sigh of annoyance.

“So what. That last damn group was so off-key it hurt my ears.” He frowned.

“Aw, poor baby,” You gave his cheek a gentle pat as you passed by him.

“I’m serious, I’m going to go kill some carolers.” You turn and hit him with a glare.

“Don’t be an asshole **_it’s_** **_Christmas_** , hon.”

“Well, Christmas sucks!” Kyle puffed into mist and floated upstairs to grumble and pout like the petulant child he is...


End file.
